


Your Thoughts are Songs

by Steph_Schell



Category: The Messengers (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sensuality, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raul and Erin are sent to a hotel by Joshua and Rose for an unclear mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Thoughts are Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Raul's name is not spelled Raoul. Please excuse this in the story. I'll do better next time.

They were sent to a hotel room for the night with promises that Vera would watch Amy. Questioning Rose and Joshua proved fruitless. They were just supposed to go on the “will of god” line that they were being fed. “It could be worse,” Raoul smiled as he helped Erin inside. “It’s a pretty nice hotel room.”

“I feel like you’ve slept in some pretty bad hotel rooms,” she replied.

“You have no idea,” he agreed. 

Erin set down her small bag and looked around. “So why are we here? Did you get anything from Joshua?”

“Interrogated him for nearly an hour,” Raoul sighed as he sat on the bed. “But all I got was that mysterious smile and a promise that it would all work out.” He shrugged. “There must be a reason. He and Rose haven’t led us wrong yet.”

“You trust them a lot,” Erin said.

“I hear thoughts. The best thing to do is stay with the people that are just as crazy as I am.”

“I don’t think you’re crazy,” she told him, sitting next to him.

“That’s only because you heal people,” Raoul chuckled. “You have to say that because you have a gift too.”

“Do not.” Raoul didn’t answer and Erin felt the tension amp up like it had been for a while whenever they were together. “If you want to kiss me you can,” she said shyly.

“I really want to,” Raoul said. “But I don’t want to push you.”

“It’s not pushing if I ask for it,” Erin murmured as she leaned in to press their lips together. She was pleased when Raoul’s hand came up to grasp at her hair and hold her where she was.

Her hands began to slip under his shirt and Raoul pulled away. “We don’t have to,” he said. “We can go slowly if you want.”

Erin laughed. “If we go any slower, we’ll be moving backwards. I want this Raoul.”

“Yeah but I’ve heard your thoughts about Ronnie and I…”

“You’re not him,” Erin insisted. “You would never hurt me, right?”

“Never,” he nodded.

“Then what’s the problem?” She kissed him again. “I’ll tell you if you need to stop. Now you trust Rose and Joshua enough to go blindly into a mission, can’t you trust me enough to know my own body?”

“Of course I do,” Raoul smiled. “But you have to promise me that you’ll tell me if you have any problems with what I’m doing.”

“I will,” she promised.

They kissed again and clothes began to be stripped off. Raoul marveled at how beautiful she was. He couldn’t understand what possessed her ex to hurt her so badly. As he kissed each inch of her naked skin, Raoul wondered who bruise such a delicate flower. 

He learned that it wasn’t the only the crappy thoughts he could hear. Apparently as long as there was strong emotion involved, he could hear anything. And Raoul used those thoughts he heard. Erin wasn’t vocal but her thoughts came through loud and clear. He worked her over with his hands and mouth first. He wanted her to feel more pleasure than she had ever felt before. To erase every memory she had of Ronnie.

“Raoul,” Erin panted. “Raoul, please.”

“Just wait,” he told her.

Erin pulled him close to kiss him. “You wanted me to tell you if there was something I didn’t like, right?” she breathed.

Raoul tried to speak through his kisses. “Yeah, what’s wrong?”

“You’re making me wait.”

They both let out breathless laughs. “I would never want to make you uncomfortable,” he said as he slid inside her, making her arch off the bed.

As with everything before, his thrusts were slow and methodical. Raoul wanted to experience everything Erin had to give before they went over that edge together. And going over that tipping point…Raoul had thought her beautiful before. That was nothing compared to watching her come undone in his arms. He follows her soon after.

They catch their breath, fall asleep, then wake in the middle of the night to do it over and over again. They never find out why they’re supposed to be in the hotel but they certainly have plenty of fun while there.

The next day they have to go back with the group. And they nearly missed check out having so much fun. But they get out and head home and Erin kisses Raoul’s cheek before going to find her daughter. He goes to report back to Joshua. “You look good,” the former preacher smiles. “I take it you enjoyed your time at the hotel.”

“It was…interesting,” Raoul nodded. “But nothing too out of the ordinary happened.”

“So what did happen?” Rose asked.

Raoul thought about how to word it best. “Erin and I…got together last night,” he admitted. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “I mean, we still have to work out the details but I’m pretty sure we’re a thing now.”

“Then the mission was a success,” Rose declared.

Joshua let out a laugh at Raoul’s look. “You mean we weren’t sent out there to stop the apocalypse?” Raoul asked.

“More like to stop the insane tension between the two of you,” Joshua said. “We couldn’t stand it anymore.”

“Are you saying that in the middle of the apocalypse you were worried about me getting laid?” the other man demanded.

“Are you saying you’re sorry you and Erin are finally together?” Rose countered.

“I’m pissed you lied about it.”

Joshua and Rose shared an amused look. “We’re sorry,” Rose said. “But you wouldn’t have done anything if we just came clean about it. So we had to do what we could.”

“Is everything okay?” Erin asked as she came in with Amy.

“Rose and Joshua were trying to explain why they felt us getting together was more important than the apocalypse,” Raoul gestured. But they could tell he wasn’t actually mad.

“You guys are together?” Amy asked excitedly.

“If your mom wants us to be, sunshine,” Raoul told her with smile. Then he looked at Erin with hopefulness.

“Of course,” she said quietly. 

Raoul leaned in for a kiss while everyone cheered.


End file.
